


Праздники

by Regis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Спок получает подарок от капитана каждый Новый год.





	Праздники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celebrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754738) by [Jenna Hilary Sinclair (JennaHilary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaHilary/pseuds/Jenna%20Hilary%20Sinclair). 



Когда Спок присоединился к землянам в Академии Звездного флота, впервые он был подвергнут нелогичному зрелищу обмена подарками во время зимних праздников. Вулканцам такое поведение показалось бы крайне странным и неразумным. Лаконичные слова признательности служили для выражения доброго отношения к кому-либо гораздо лучше, чем материальные блага, которые обычно подбирались просто ужасно. После того как он получил не менее трех связанных вручную шарфов (расцветки которых были оскорбительны для его тонкого артистического вкуса) от своих однокурсников женского пола, Спок ясно дал всем понять, что не желает участвовать вместе с людьми в их праздничной деятельности. Он держался своей отчужденной и несколько надменной позиции многие годы… и специально громко отпускал вслух пренебрежительные замечания относительно праздников всякий раз, когда замечал, как очередная мечтательная девушка на его горизонте явно задумывается о шарфе.

Но к тому времени, как Джеймс Кирк стал капитаном “Энтерпрайза”, Спок давно привык к несерьезности праздников, и даже тайно начал надеяться, что кое-кто включит и его в это безумие, подарив ему подарок. Вместо этого в первый Новый год, что он разделил со своим неотразимым молодым капитаном, Кирк попросил его остаться после инструктажа. Все остальные вышли, дверь закрылась, и Кирк встал и подошел к нему. По некоторым причинам Спок чувствовал себя несколько обескураженным тем, как быстро развивались его отношения с новым капитаном. По большей части это было следствием дружелюбного и искреннего внимания к нему со стороны Кирка. Спок посмотрел на него и приготовился слушать. 

Кирк задумчиво оглядел его сверху вниз, и несколько очень долгих мгновений просто молчал. Озадаченный Спок почувствовал беспокойство … или это было волнение? По его спине словно пробежал холодок. И тут Кирк произнес речь, в которой перечислил достоинства Спока, упомянув о его ценности для корабля и его важности для капитана. Кирк объяснил, что он исследовал вулканское отношение к подаркам, но решил, что, несмотря на него, все же не может оставить Спока совсем без подарка в такое время года. Так что его речь – это подарок.

Споку было очень приятно, хотя он позаботился о том, чтобы не показать этого. Кирк приложил усилия, чтобы действовать согласно культуре и убеждениям Спока. Конечно, если бы его капитан действительно был вулканцем и вел себя по-вулкански, его речь длилась бы десять, возможно двенадцать секунд, а не три минуты и сорок две секунды, но и это понравилось Споку. Кирк сумел три раза за прошлый год вывести Энтерпрайз из опасных ситуаций благодаря умению эффектно произносить речи, и Спок научился ценить эту странно-покоряющую особенность своего друга. 

Было еще кое-что, чем действия Кирка разительно отличались от подобных на Вулкане. Когда он замолк, он подошел ближе и пожал Споку руку. Никто из вулканцев никогда бы не сделал ничего подобного!  
К удивлению Спока этот физический контакт не был ему неприятен. 

На следующий год снова наступили праздники, и Споку было интересно, что же будет делать Кирк. Он обнаружил, что капитан повторил свои прошлогодние действия. Почти повторил. После инструктажа, Кирк попросил Спока задержаться. Спок встал, и весь обратился в слух. Речь в этот раз была короче. Одна минута и пятьдесят семь секунд. Спок нашел не только возможным, но и очень приятным поддерживать зрительный контакт с Кирком во время нее. После очень теплых слов, Кирк взял Спока за локоть, а потом медленно провел ладонью по ткани его рубашки, двигаясь вверх по его руке и остановившись лишь на плече Спока. Тогда он дружески сжал его. – Спасибо тебе за все, Спок. – сказал Кирк. И Спок с трудом отвлекшись от ощущения тепла его руки на себе, сумел все-таки, не запнувшись сказать в ответ. – С праздником, капитан. 

В течение следующих двенадцати месяцев Спок не мог не заметить, каким продуктивным было их сотрудничество с Кирком, и насколько физически привлекательным был его капитан. А к приятному воспоминанию о руке капитана на его плече добавились и другие, о случайных и очень лелеемых им контактах. Кирк касался его с завидной регулярностью при любой подходящей возможности, и Спок его не останавливал. Фактически, к концу года, Спок был совершенно очарован своим капитаном. Не выходя за рамки вулканских приличий конечно же. 

В третий Новый год, что они разделили вместе, речь была намного короче, ощутимо приблизившись к вулканским стандартам, и длилась только тридцать две секунды. От внимания Спока не ускользнуло, что Кирк пару раз запнулся, словно не мог подобрать нужных слов, и это было очень необычным для его лингвистически одаренного капитана. Спок пристально смотрел в глаза Джиму все эти секунды, словно пытаясь передать какое-то сообщение и получить его в ответ, хотя он не был точно уверен, какое именно. В этот раз в конце своей речи Кирк положил руки ему на плечи и притянул ближе к себе, так что их тела почти… почти… соприкоснулись. – Спасибо тебе Спок, - сказал Кирк искренне и с большим чувством. Немного смутившись, Спок все же смог кивнуть, и пробормотал. – Не за что, капитан.

Четвертый год их службы вместе был примечателен вторжением калианцев, разрушением второй машины страшного суда, интроверсией вируса, подкосившего всю компьютерную систему в пятом секторе… и полной и абсолютной сдачей Спока перед обаянием Джима Кирка. Он признался себе в этом в апреле, а к августу даже называл это про себя словом “страсть”. И если в октябре он еще приходил почти в кататоническое состояние при попытке использовать слово “любовь”, то к концу ноября он уже настолько привык к нему, что осмеливался думать его, глядя прямо на своего капитана во время их совместных обедов. Ему даже казалось… или он просто очень сильно хотел этого… что Кирк смотрит на него в ответ с тем же чувством. 

Наступил традиционный момент произнесения речи, и Спока охватила непривычная тоска. В этот раз он хотел куда больше, чем просто речь и полуобьятье, но очень сомневался, что получит желаемое. Хотя, конечно всегда были возможности. 

Инструктаж, совершенно ненужный и затянутый, закончился, как он и ожидал, тем, что Кирк попросил его задержаться. Спок как обычно встал у своего стула, но в этот раз его мысли были непривычно странными и хаотичными. Джим стоял в отдалении и молча смотрел на него, и Спок подумал, что не встречал более привлекательного индивидуума за всю свою жизнь. Он сделал шаг в сторону своего капитана. Мгновенье спустя Джим сделал шаг в его сторону. И потом еще шаг, который был повторен Споком. Несколько секунд спустя они стояли совсем рядом, лицом к лицу и Спок пытался сконцентрироваться для прослушивания очередной речи.

Вместо этого Кирк наклонился вперед, взял его за плечи… неужели прикосновения сегодня будут предшествовать речи? … и уверенно поцеловал.  
– С праздником тебя, Спок, - прошептал он в заостренное вулканское ухо, прервав поцелуй спустя неопределенное количество времени. – Спасибо за то, что ты есть и именно такой. 

Четкие и лаконичные слова внимания. Сопровождаемые действием. Это определенно был вулканский способ отмечать праздники! Спок не преминул вернуть капитану его подарок. И они закончили вечер в горизонтальном положении, очень счастливыми, и в объятьях друг друга. Уже погружаясь в удовлетворенную дремоту после чрезвычайно приятной активности, Спок успел еще подумать: “Гораздо лучше, чем шарфы”.


End file.
